


the village

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Animalistic, Blood Drinking, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Full Moon, Harvest Moon - Freeform, Kinky sex, Little Red Riding Hood AU, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Primal Sex, Ritual Sex, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Sex in the woods, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Sacrifice, beast!Rumple, behavior, blood tribute, smuty smut, some - Freeform, virgin belle, virgin blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: it's a tale as old as time or..rather, smut!an maiden is chosen as the Virgin  sacrifice for the beast of the forest. my own retelling of the grim storyof little red riding hood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy Halloween! readers, have a seat allow me to spin you a tail..lol  
> once upon a time...

in the small village of avonlea,  
every season with the harvest moon. the dark one demands the blood of a virgin to be sacrificed in exchange for his protection from the ogres.  
for the past 10-years a untouched maiden was chosen by the village elders as their begrudgingly offering to the beast. the dark one,  
as per the dark one's sacrificial rules the maiden must be uncorrupted by man. innocent, she shall enter  
the woods wearing a red cloak  
and nothing else. 

Belle, daughter of Maurice knew all to well the tales of the beast's vengeful sacrificial offering.  
now, on this harvest moon.  
her turn had come. and she will now wear the red cloak and be taken by the dark one. belle leaves her village when the harvest moon is at it's highest. she wonders into the dark woods to meet the dark one.  
the beast himself! 

 

the dark forest was nothing but trees shrubs and. darkness,  
she was clad in nothing  
but a long blood red cloak.  
the hood concealed her face while she stumbled along the path bath in moonlight. uncertain where to go from here.the moonlight was her only light to guide her in the darkness of the forest.

 

I'd grownup hearing the tales  
of the beast of the forest.  
on the full harvest moon he requires the blood of a virgin as his tribute. now, my time has come. I was to be the virgin sacrificed.

 

before the beast. there were others, men who ruled our village. the ogres had been the worst. they attack and destroy the land till finally the elders had called upon the dark one.  
at first the deal made..it had been... they thought it was. agreeable, 

the land was ours again.  
expect they'd had made a deal  
they did not understand.  
they were grievances against  
the dark one. the men plotted  
an revolt. and, in his anger the beast demanded a blood tribute to payed! every year since. for the past  
10-years.and since that time our village new. pace, before we were at the mercy of monsters.  
and before them.  
their..were men who ruled us they had been cruel and heartless.  
those were dark days. yes,  
the beast had been better then  
those so called men of honor. 

I know how this night will end,  
it is a sad story I've seen before. 

the sacrificial maiden, retunes to the village that following morning with her head bowed in shame of what had transpired in the woods.  
of what he'd done to her. I would return with my head held high.  
I would not be made to feel ashamed for the sacrifice I made for my village. the price I would pay  
to apiece the dark one.  
as the noble men of our village had attempted to wrong him. gratefulness was a price to high  
for our village folk to pay. it seemed.. hypocrites, 

 

her wondering thoughts were halted.  
and she froze when she heard  
the sapping of tree branches  
in the distance. breathing heavily,  
she continued on.

something..is watching.laying wait,  
I can feel its presence in my very bones. he's here, somewhere  
hidden in the darkness of the forest.

 

then suddenly, she was pushed against a tree with such violence.  
so unexpectedly, that it took her breath away. 

 

the beast pressed her up against  
the tree. his golden inhuman eyes staring hungrily at her. wrapping her naked legs around his waist.  
he pushed inside her and she cried out in.pain! as the beast thrusted  
in and out of her slamming.hard,  
back into her. entering her so deeply she feared that he would impale her with this hardness. he made inhuman sounds while continuing  
to mercilessly drive into her.  
despite, her screams. her pain,  
the beast took her hard and unforgivingly. her insides felt like  
they were being tore open.  
the feel of his hard.  
thickness, pushing deep inside her  
made her inner walls pulsated. leaving her gasping for breath.  
his hands on her thighs moved  
lower..grasping her from behind.  
he pushed a finger inside her and she moaned. feeling a deferent sensation. something, unnatural. taking hold of her. pressure,  
built in her core. she could feel her virgin blood seeping out of her.  
his finger inside her moved!  
causing the delicate pressure to turn from painful to..delicious..pleasure,  
Suddenly he pulled out of her. and, lowered himself to her entrance.  
his tongue entered her.  
licking her clean of her virgin blood. he continued making those inhuman sounds as his damon tongue pushed deep inside her. deeper then she ever would have thought possible. then. unexpectedly, she felt her inner walls clasping at it! the feeling of pleasure building.until, she cried out! something inside her braking free.  
a release, the beast drank the moisture that burst free from her.

 

panting heavily, her legs shook with the effort to continue standing.  
but..the beast was unrelenting.  
lifting her leg over his shoulder  
his tongue drove into her with possessive. devotion,  
with each passionate thrust of his stiff tongue her body shivered with warm pleasure. she bit her lip to silence the cries that built in her throat as his demon tongue licked at her every crevice. touching her in places that left her gasping for breath. his tongue had worked her body into another state of pleasurable release. heat coiled. uncomfortably, deep in her core. when she felt the madding delightfulness of release. finally.  
the beast pulled away from her. 

she fall onto the cold ground.  
panting, her whole body shaking uncontrollably. she slowly began to crawl away. when the beast grabbed hold of her ankle. she turned to find him smiling at her. his expression was one of utter glee.  
flipping her onto her back.  
he grabbed her by her hips and  
she again felt his long sinister tongue entering her. licking the blood between her thighs. she dug her fingers into the cold ground as  
he continued to lick at her with reckless abandonment.  
the sensation causing her to writhe in ecstasy. 

 

suddenly spreading her legs wider. he entered her. again,  
pounding his hardness into her aching wet entrance. with a vigor  
she never would have thought possible. she felt that hardness tearing her in the most pleasurable way. she gasped! when she felt  
this..flood, of warmth. something wet pulsate deep into her. stilling,  
the beast breathe heavily.  
staring into her astonish eyes.  
his own expression was unreadable.

 

"your not afraid of me, are you dearie." he spoke.  
his voice sounding hoarse. 

 

"no." she rasp in reply. 

 

nodding his head. he lifted her legs around his wist repositioning them.  
she wrapped her arms around his neck as he rutted into her.  
closing her eyes feeling... unexpectedly, closeness to him. 

 

she awoke with the dawn,  
on the cold hard ground  
of the forest.  
her cloak wrapt snugly around her. alone, he was gone.  
as was her purity. leaving her to feel this deep emptiness and soreness in between her legs. she carefully, stood and slowly made  
her way back to the village.  
knowing full well. what waited,  
her there.  
the odious stares and sneers.  
what,she was not expecting was  
the look of shame on her  
father's face. that had hurt more then anything. 

 

after the woods, 

the defiled virgins had called his actions. utterly beastly,  
and she couldn't defend them.  
they were..purely beastly.  
he was beastly. but,  
oh how she had enjoyed it!  
enjoyed him, even carved him still.  
in the dead of night while her family slept soundly. she woke with  
the unexplainable. urge,  
to feel him again. her body ached  
to be taken again by the beast.  
to feel him deep inside her.  
taking his utterly beastly,pleasures from her more then willing body. while contemplating these..vulgar, thoughts she found her hand moving between her legs.her shaking fingers touching herself where only he had. trying in vain, to feel again the things only the dark one had made her feel. she wanted to experience that rush of lust. of excitement,  
when she lost control of her own body and something deep inside her broke free. the pleasures she felt was..intoxicating. it was witchcraft. and she wanted more.  
she longed to see him again.but... she knew, she wouldn't.  
she'd never would see him again.  
as he had already taken what  
he wanted from her. her virgin blood,  
oh, but how she longed to see him again. soon it would be time again. another would be chosen for him.  
in the pit of her stomach the thought sicken her.  
she was deeply jealous of the girl  
the dark one would take next.

at night alone in her little bed.  
she found some solace with her  
own fingers.  
rocking her hips against her own hand. trying to work herself into  
that state of bliss.she learned that she could pleasure herself. but it was not the same pleasure she found with the beast. 

 

the summer season past. and with falls harvest moon.she was filled with dread.

who would be the next maiden favored. 

ruby, the widowed Lucas's granddaughter had been chosen.  
it was now her turn to meet  
the beast. and the reality,  
realized of her darkest thoughts filled her with bitter jealousy and longing.  
that night she followed ruby along the path almost into the woods.  
wanting to see what he would do with her. what would happen between them. but she stopped herself and returned home.  
to spend the night siting up in her bed in a state of nervousness.  
her mind racing with thoughts of what might be transpiring in  
the woods. recalling,  
with deep longing what had been between them. 

that early morning she remained siting upright on her bed.  
unable to sleep. filled with unease, she sat watching as the sun was rising. when suddenly.ruby climbed through her bedroom window!  
fully dressed and with a look of regret on her face. in her hand  
she held the red cloak. 

"I have come to deliver a message  
to you,from the beast."

belle stood up.then sat back down when ruby sat down on her bed. 

"the dark one, offered me a deal.  
he would only take my blood  
and allow me to keep my virtue if.. if I delivered a message to you.  
he asked, that you meet him in the woods. tonight, taking my place  
for his beastly needs." 

"so, he spared you." 

"yes, he cut my palm spilling my blood into a vial and then healing  
the wound with magic. but, belle." ruby said taking her hand in hers. 

"dot go, I beg you.  
he is truly a monster." 

"not so, if he let you go."  
belle replied with a small smile. 

ruby shook her head. 

"one act of kindness, dose not atone for years of monstrous acts.  
please, she kissed belle's hand.  
you've already given up apart of herself to this beast. dot let him beguile you with his dark magic." 

belle looked at her sadly. knowing it was to late for her words of warning.

 

that night under the moonlight.  
I again entered the darken woods. wearing only the red cloak.  
the harvest moon had come  
and gone. this was anew moon,  
anew season and I was no maiden. as I slowly walked toward the clearing where we met before.  
this time knowing well, the path.  
I was filled with anticipation and trepidation. when I finally reached the clearing I found him there. waiting, suddenly uncertain.  
I hid behind a tree breathing heavily. I could feel my heart beating  
through my chest. 

 

"it's just us, child. you can show yourself." he said with a snicker.

"I no your there, I can smell you.  
and dot you smell Devine."  
he said. his tone darkening. 

 

hesitantly, she walked into  
the clearing meeting his dark stare. she walked toward him allowing  
her cloak to fall open.revealing her naked body to him.unashamed, 

"you came."  
he said his tone softening. 

she nodded lowering her hood. 

his eyes locked on hers.  
he licked his lips,his eyes  
wondering down her naked form.  
drinking her in. 

"Why? he asked.  
his golden eyes meeting blue. 

"I came because I needed to know,  
I have some questions to ask you."  
she replied. 

with a faint smile he nodded.  
his eyes lingering once more over her before turning away from her.

"are you cold." he asked.

"well i'am partly naked, in the dead of night." she answered with a smile.

"of course."

with the simple wave of his hand.  
a roaring fire appeared.  
enclosed by rock and surrounded  
by logs. he sat down and motion for her to join him by the firelight.  
she sat close by him looking. curiously, at the beast that had taken her virginity. her innocence,  
the dark one. 

"well, what is it that you wish to know." he said. while staring  
into the fire. 

she bit her lip. what she hoped to learn was why he ask for her again? did he long for her as she longed for him but. what she longed. desperately,  
to know was..what they shared under the harvest moon that night. was that simply what he'd done.  
what he did with every maiden.  
did their night of passion mean.. anything to the dark one. 

"is that,is it..like that with every girl. she hesitantly asked. 

"not always, I only take those kinds of pleasures. occasionally,  
if the mood should strike me." 

"how." she began. 

he looked down at his hands.

"I'll use my dagger to pierce their flesh, taking my price. or..if  
I find them. pleasing, I'll take something more. precious..  
then blood.

"What? 

"their innocence."

he turned to look at her.

"what,we..what I did to you I have only...rarely,I savagely took you.  
I was deplorable to you.  
and in the heat of our encounter.  
I enjoyed hurting you." 

"so, I was only a means to slate your beastly desires." she said.while  
wrapping her cloak more securely around herself. 

"yes." he said looking away from her.

"oh." 

she bit her lip turning away from him. attempting to hide her hurt from him.

"why then, why have you asked  
for me again? 

"did you fear me that night."  
he replied.staring down at his hands.

"no." she replied. leaning forward  
to try and make out his expression. but his long hair hung down on his face. shielding him from her view.

"I felt many things that night, but. afraid of you was not among them."

"you are a brave one,or very foolish." 

"I always wanted to be brave,  
to be a hero in some way.  
she replied with a smile. 

"this land, my village. women are thought only to be for tending to childen and..the pleasure of men."  
she continued. 

"has..he looked at her then with a odd expression. 

"no one, has touched me.  
except you, the maidens of our village after they've done their duty. well, most of the men think of them as damaged. tainted by you.  
most leave the village. after..  
the one's that remain..she trailed off.

"I see." he said with anger in his tone 

"I hadn't realized."

he began to open his mouth to continue.when she interrupted him.

"I have spent many a night, since that night. alone in my bed.  
recalling our...when we were joined together. I have looked back upon it. with fondness." she said staring into the fire.

"I often, found myself touching those places that only you have touched.  
seeking to find that same pleasure that you gave to me." 

"oh." he looked at her taking  
aback by her words. 

she giggled.shyly turning away  
from him.

"it wasn't the same,I wake in the middle of the night aching for you."  
she boldly said.

"take me again, defile me, beast.  
for I'll have no other but you."  
she said while taking his hand.  
and placing it on her thigh. 

when he remained motionless.  
she guided him higher up her thigh. he removed his hand from her grasp. with a look of horror on his face. 

"you dot mean that, you couldn't possibly want that. want me." 

she smiled, 

"I wouldn't have come if I didn't."

very slowly, she leaned in and  
kissed him softy. he hesitantly, returned her kiss.his hand reaching up to gently stroke her cheek.

"no, he pulled away from her.  
not like this. if you want the beast. then have him you shall."he growled.

 

taking hold of her wrist he pulled her down on the cold ground.  
growling lowly as he arranged their positions. lifting her legs above his shoulders. his mouth latched onto her entrance. his tongue sought her  
most private places.while his finger entered her from behind. quickly, thrusting inside her. she moaned.  
her fingers tugging on his  
tangled hair. screaming, when his teeth bit into her soft sensitive flesh, just enough.to draw blood. quickly, followed by his tongue lapping  
at her. she shivered with pleasure. her body remembering the things  
his demon tongue could do to her. that same tongue thrusted deep inside her now! finding that place that had been aching for him. craving his caress. only,  
it was not so gentle. she cried out when she found that sweet release. he pulled away from her looking at her with a hunger she only felt in the darkest of nights.and then,  
he entered her again this time it was less..painful much more.enjoyable, lifting her higher.  
thrusting his hard member.  
with his own forceful need.  
she shook with rapture.  
heat building almost..unbearably,  
in her core as he took her again.  
and again, more roughly then  
the thrust before.  
she was at the breaking point. pleasure and pain coiling inside her. his long sinuous finger remained inside her. racking her body with a different kind of need. suddenly,  
she felt that same eruption between her legs. filling her with warm  
sticky liquid.the beast above her slowed his pummeling of her body. closing his eyes in. ecstasy,  
as she laid panting on the ground. 

"was that the reunion, you hoped for pretty maiden." he rasp. 

"yes." she breathe.

he smiled. baring his rotten teeth, 

"the night is still young, my girl."  
he said. his with hand rubbing her swollen and wet entrance. 

"many dark deeds yet, to do to you."  
he said while paying special attention to a certain sensitive place inside her. making her wiggle on the ground in. need, 

"tell me what you need,  
my brave beauty." 

"please." she begged.

"please,what..say it." he said darkly.  
leaning over her. 

"take me." she bagged. 

"oh,yes..take you I shall."

he trusted two of his fingers  
inside her. and she moaned loudly. 

"mine! he growled. adding another finger inside her. 

"yes, yours only..yours."  
she moaned. 

she found herself bucking into  
his touch. rocking her hips with  
his thrusts. desperately, seeking  
that blissful release. when his beastly touch. touched upon that sensitive place. making her scream. shattering, when she again found that moment of divine release. 

with three of his fingers buried deep inside her. his thump began to rub at a place just above her entrance.  
causing her to uncontrollably buck her hips. moaning loudly. 

"oh..oh..oh."

the beast chuckled. enjoying  
causing her. this, wanton behavior.

"turn over, my girl." he said  
with something dark in his tone.

she turned laying on her stomach.  
flipping the cloak away from her.  
he grabbed her by her hips pulling her to him. his finger teased the rim of her anal entrance before slipping inside her. she moaned feeling that.. now familiar. unnatural sensation,  
he replaced his finger with  
his tongue. thrusting it deep  
inside her. filling her in a way that made her gush between her legs. as her core ached with painful need.  
trembling, she began to scream! begging for what.she knew not,  
placing his thumb upon that place just above her entrance. tugging on and pinching her sensitive flesh.  
she bucked wildly. seeking release from the intense tension.  
his fingers finally entered her and she leaned what it was  
she truly desired. while his tongue continued to thrust uncomfortably inside her. his fingers filled her  
his thumb continued it's madding stroking touch. she felt this  
overwhelming sensation. urge,  
she couldn't name. suddenly  
her body spasmed. shaking almost violently and she cried out. 

after her he released her.  
her body fell to ground shaking with pleasure from her intense release. she ached in the most pleasant way. but, her beast was not yet.slake, 

he took her again.  
the feel of his hard thickness inside her again. made her dizzy with Bliss.  
pummeling her body.ungently,  
with his own need.  
he was unrelenting as she wither on cold ground.moaning, 

 

That night in the woods and many after..what me and my beast shared. my village would never understand. they could only see him as the beast who ruled them.they would never  
know the man under the skin or  
the human heart that beat.  
only I alone knew what learked in the heart of the beast. the dark one,  
only I knew him for what  
he truly was. a man,

**Author's Note:**

> this one, really got away from me! lol  
> Much more smutter. then I planed.and way longer then I wanted! actually it could have been longer. but I cut it down abit.


End file.
